


Meu crush cadáver

by jinnielights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Multiverse, Mysticism, OT7, Witches, é pra rir
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnielights/pseuds/jinnielights
Summary: Mark certamente deveria escutar mais sua mãe, pois se o fizesse, com certeza não se misturaria com os autointitulados "emos da nova geração" só para se proteger e se sentir mais descolado.Se não fosse por essa decisão estúpida, ele não precisaria participar da péssima tradição do grupo de passar a noite de Halloween no cemitério. Apesar de já esperar pelo pior, entrar sem querer em um universo de mortos-vivos não estava nem remotamente em seus planos, muito menos conhecer Bambam, e assim, viver uma noite de Halloween com seu mais novo "crush" cadáver.Com magia, tudo pode acontecer.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan





	Meu crush cadáver

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro: perdão por estar postando fic de halloween em JANEIRO, em minha defesa eu postei isso aqui no spirit no tempo certinho mas decidi agora passar minhas fics de lá para cá... então é isso!
> 
> Isso aqui foi um projeto que participei lá e temo dizer que provavelmente essa vai ser minha última fanfic no ficdom do got7 por diversos motivos (falta de reconhecimento e feedback, não estou com tempo para acompanhar tanto o grupo, etc)...
> 
> Não sei se alguém vai chegar a ler isso aqui – muito provável que não – mas caso leiam, espero que você se divirta pois esse é o intuito. Boa leitura!

Os dedos de Mark já estavam carcomidos, pois era daqueles que tinha unhas pequenas, e portanto, na ausência de morder para que pudesse descontar suas frustrações, as pelinhas dos dedos vinham a calhar. Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o da sua mãe, tirou da forma mais rápida possível o dedo da boca. Gostaria de ter sido mais rápido, mas capturou o rosto furioso da mãe em sua direção. 

Odiava ser tratado como criança, já estava com seus bons dezessete anos, considerava essa idade para começar a tomar próprias decisões sobre sua vida. Infelizmente, sua mãe não concordava com sua ideia, pois estava sempre dando ordens sobre as mais variadas coisas — inclusive, dando palpite sobre as roupas que deveria usar. É mole?

O fato é que Mark se sentia ultrajado pelas milhares de ameaças de sua mãe, uma é essa: começaria a colocar pimenta em seus dedos para que não os levasse mais até a boca. Isso não é coisa de se dizer a um quase-adulto.

No final das contas, o estadunidense sabia que a mãe muitas vezes ficava puta com ele, por motivos plausíveis. Ainda assim, estava passando por uma fase de rebeldia sem causas, portanto, não iria se martirizar pelas dores de cabeça que causava em sua velha.

O último motivo — e agora, mais recorrente. —, pelo qual ouvia reclamações foi sobre suas amizades.

Para ser sincero, nem o próprio Mark sabia dizer o porquê de estar andando com aqueles garotos estranhos da escola, mas de certa forma, sentia-se bem com eles — apesar dos pesares, é claro. —, eles eram um tipo de malucos legais. Eram quase uma seita, eles tinham até nome de designação: Emos da nova geração.

Sim, eles se vestiam como se estivessem sempre em um encontro de rockeiros e estavam o tempo todo discutindo sobre lendas urbanas e bandas dos anos 80.

— Já não bastava ficar pintando as unhas, agora deu pra pintar o cabelo. — A mãe estava estressada com a novidade. — Eu já disse a você que esses seus amigos estão acabando com sua vida.

O filho revirou os olhos, já estava esperando que essa fosse a reação. A ladainha era sempre a mesma, que estava perdendo seu filhinho e que o próximo passo era o mundo das drogas — se já não estivesse, era o que ela dizia —, Mark achava o maior exagero do mundo, pois não é como se a sua personalidade fosse mudar por causa do seu estilo. Era o maior bebezão em casa, e mesmo assim, a mulher não aceitava que esse era o novo Mark, talvez não perfeito, mas no momento, bem.

Apesar da total estranheza que se tinha pelos seus colegas, eles eram caras legais. De qualquer forma, a palavra de Mark não valia de nada para a mãe.

— Não é nada demais, mamãe. É só estilo, está na moda andar assim.

— Moda? Eu não vejo nenhum outro menino da sua idade vestido assim. — Analisou mais uma vez o filho de cima a baixo, como se procurasse só mais um defeito para que pudesse falar mal. — E essa maquiagem? Sei que o halloween está quase aí, mas por que não espera até o dia certo?

Dessa vez, Mark se sentiu atacado de maneira totalmente pessoal.

Afinal, o garoto admitia que aquela era a única coisa que não era inventada sobre sua personalidade. Detestava aquelas roupas pretas, achava muitas bandas de séculos passadas superestimadas demais, além de que aquele cabelo vermelho sangue era o auge da breguice e só serviria para fazer com que ele fosse avistado há centímetros de distância, quase como se fosse um pisca-alerta ambulante. Mas a maquiagem não.

De certa forma, se sentia bem com aquelas artes exageradas em sua pele. Era como se pudesse contar histórias através de si mesmo, e parecia algo tão gratificante. Não se importava com os olhares de estranheza de quem o visse com uma maquiagem pesada em plena luz do dia, pois se pudesse escolher, não faria diferente.

Foi assim que precisou ignorar mais uma vez as reclamações da mãe, e aprontou-se para ir para a escola. Fazia algum tempo em que aquele lugar havia parado de ser um inferno, e isso era graças a seu novo grupo. Desde que entrou para o grupo dos esquisitões, mais ninguém ousava sequer chegar perto dele nas aulas.

Afinal, havia sido por isso que entrou ali, em primeiro lugar. Estava cansado de ficar ouvindo provocações dos outros colegas, somente pelo fato de ser estrangeiro. O Tuan não tinha culpa de ser americano com ascendência taiwanesa, mas os outros estudantes não se importavam com isso, Mark não era como eles e ponto final. Mesmo sendo um desaforado de marca maior, era só um, além de ser magro e fraco demais para lidar com isso. Foi assim que Jackson Wang entrou em sua vida.

Ele também é estrangeiro, só que chinês, e no começo, também passou pelos mesmos problemas que Mark. Não o conhecia direito, pois quando entrou na escola, ele já fazia parte do grupinho temido pelos outros colegas, então nunca tentou uma aproximação. O primeiro contato partiu do Wang, que cansado de ter que ver Mark sofrendo pelos corredores, precisou parar de ficar apenas assistindo sem intervir.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — Ele parecia imponente, como se nada o abalasse. Aqueles olhos delineados perfeitamente e o cabelo rebelde apontando para todo lado metiam medo em qualquer um.

— E-eu, quer dizer… — Mark nunca havia visto aquele valentão sequer abaixar a voz para ninguém. Mas ali estava ele, se borrando de medo. — Ele é seu amigo? Não parece.

— E daí que não parece? Estou dizendo que é, então é o que importa, certo? — O garoto assentiu, ainda sem coragem de olhar diretamente nos olhos do chinês. — Agora, SAI DAQUI!

O valentão saiu correndo como se estivesse fingindo da morte — e dado o estilo de Jackson, talvez ele o matasse mesmo. O próprio Mark pensou em correr, mas estava paralisado, como se temesse que sobrasse pra ele. Não havia feito nada de errado e sabia disso, mas não queria arriscar a sorte.

— Puts, não importa o tempo que passe, eu sempre vou ficar me cagando de medo pra fazer isso. — Surpreendentemente, foi Jackson quem driblou o silêncio. — Você tem que aprender a se defender, garoto.

Levou um tempo para sair do torpor instalado em sua mente, e demorou ainda mais para falar algo. Estava confuso com que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Por que me ajudou? — Disse somente.

— Porque eu não aguento mais te ver levando sacode desses caras. — Falou como se fosse óbvio. Como se fossem amigos. — Vem cá, eu não sei se posso fazer isso porque sou só mais um participante, mas me encontre depois das aulas atrás da arquibancada do ginásio.

E assim, saiu da mesma maneira em que havia chegado: do nada.

Depois disso, não foi tão simples assim entrar para o grupo. Mark era um estranho, e parecia até fraco demais para se meter com essa gente. Ainda assim, Jackson era ainda mais medroso que ele, mesmo assim, conseguiu entrar, então por que ele não poderia?

Quando finalmente se integrou e passou a andar daquela maneira, sua vida social mudou. Ainda não falava com a maioria das pessoas, mas achava melhor assim.

Estava prestando atenção na aula, que como sempre estava particularmente chata demais. Mark odiava qualquer coisa que envolvesse cálculo, e até para fazer regra de três, achava muito difícil. Era só mais um motivo para sofrer em sala de aula, porque todos os outros alunos pareciam gênios em comparação a ele — até Jackson se virava bem. Em contrapartida, se dava muito bem em escrita e leitura, por isso, alguns professores gostavam dele, e consequentemente, o protegia apesar de com certeza acharem seu visual um pouco "macabro".

Estava quase cochilando quando sentiu algo tocando sua nuca. Virou-se automaticamente com raiva por ter sido impedido de poder tirar uma soneca, vendo Jackson o olhando enquanto oferecia um papel um pouco amassado em sua direção.

Já sabia do que se tratava, mesmo assim o abriu.

**"Reunião urgente hoje após às aulas. Quem faltar, vai levar um cuecão**   
**Ass: Youngjae, mas a parte do cuecão foi o Jaebeom.**

**P.S: ele não vai fazer nada disso não, relaxa."**

Mark sorriu achando engraçado a dinâmica do casal. Jaebeom sempre tentava ser a pessoa mais ameaçadora possível, já que segundo ele, um líder precisa impor respeito. Entretanto, Youngjae o colocava na linha sem muita dificuldade, o que sempre frustrava o líder, mas aceitava porque no fundo, ele era o patrão, mas o namorado era o patrão do patrão. São assim que as coisas funcionam, e os vendo até sentia um pouco de vontade de ter alguém para dar uns beijinhos também, mas só de pensar na burocracia que isso tudo envolvia, preferia ficar chupando dedo mesmo.

Não sabia se acreditava em Deus, ainda assim, agradeceu quando finalmente o professor concluiu o assunto e liberou os alunos. Arrumou a bolsa rapidamente, vendo que Jackson já estava lhe esperando na porta da sala. O chinês não precisava arrumar a bolsa, levando-se em consideração que sequer anotava nada, já que tinha o privilégio de estudar em cima da hora e ainda assim conseguir tirar nota boa. Mark estava certo de que em alguns dias até o material escolar ele deixaria de pegar no armário, já que não os usava para nada.

— Os outros já foram? — Estavam saindo direto da escola, sem passar pela sala de aula da amiga — A Nayeon tinha pedido pra esperar por ela.

— Ela só pede isso porque não quer chegar na casa da Sana sozinha. Ela precisa deixar de frescura e chegar nela, estamos sendo bons amigos fazendo ela ganhar um pouco mais de confiança.

Mark tinha certeza que Jackson só era impaciente demais para esperar. Nayeon é um ano mais nova que eles, e normalmente eles demoram mais para largar do que ela, já que os professores do último ano normalmente pegam mais pesado. Ainda assim, Nayeon é muito estudiosa e sempre acaba ficando mais tempo que o recomendado na escola. Pensando nisso, o Tuan sentiu-se culpado por estar deixando-a para trás, mas de certa forma, Jackson tinha razão. Já fazia tanto tempo que a amiga evitava ao máximo ter qualquer mínimo contato com Sana que já estava ficando insuportável observar de longe o desenrolar do "relacionamento" delas.

— Ao menos mande uma mensagem para avisar que já fomos, ou ela vai ficar aí esperando por uma eternidade.

Foi até o estacionamento, avistando os carros chiques em que os pais dos alunos iam buscá-los e pensou que se o pai o buscasse, o carro velho da família iria destoar completamente no cenário. Por sorte, não precisava lidar com esta possibilidade, já que usava sua boa e velha bicicleta para se locomover até qualquer lugar, não precisando esperar por ninguém. De qualquer forma, não iria direto para casa.

Jackson usava a moto velha do seu pai para ir para a escola, e sempre oferecia carona para o amigo, alegando que ele não precisava se esforçar para ficar andando de bicicleta quando ele poderia o buscar e levar em casa de bom grado, já que o Wang passava na frente da casa dele no caminho. Entretanto, Mark sempre recusava a ajuda, já que particularmente gostava de sua rotina. Mesmo que precisasse sair de casa mais cedo para chegar na hora, tinha algo de muito gratificante em pedalar observando a cidade ao redor. Havia tantas pessoas andando para lá e pra cá, fazendo coisas tão variadas que gostava de olhá-los e imaginar como eram suas vidas. Se via um homem de terno, fantasiava que deveria ser um grande advogado, ou se via uma mulher com um jaleco na mão, ficava tentando adivinhar em que área da saúde que ela atuava.

Inconscientemente pensava no que as pessoas imaginavam quando olhavam para ele. Provavelmente o veria como um adolescente rebelde, que fumava cigarros, que já havia reprovado mais vezes do que o aceitável e era o maior desgosto dos pais. Entendia essa visão, e até alguns de seus amigos se encaixavam perfeitamente nesse padrão, mas ele não. Nesses momentos, ele se lamentava pelas pessoas que se afastava dele sem nem ao menos trocar algumas palavras, pois apesar de não se achar grande coisa, sabia que também não era um pé no saco.

Quando chegou na casa de Sana, todos os amigos já estavam ali, com exceção de Nayeon que neste momento, deveria estar tentando ter coragem de aparecer sozinha ali.

Se pudesse definir o grupo de amigos, os definiria como algo que promete muito, mas não cumpre quase nada. Todos morriam de medo, de forma que mudavam de calçada para não passar por perto deles, mas se passassem um tempo ali, veria que não há nada o que temer verdadeiramente.

— Eu já disse que não quero ouvir essas bandas modinhas aqui. — Era Jaebeom, mais uma vez discutindo com Jackson. — Aqui a gente só escuta raiz, você é muito Nutella!

— Por que eu não posso escutar Panic! at the disco? Eles são referências hoje em dia.

— Exatamente, hoje em dia! Hoje em dia não existe nada que preste.

Jackson parecia querer socar o líder a qualquer momento, e o entendia por isso. Ninguém mais aguentava escutar as mesmas de My Chemical Romance e Blink 182.

— Vocês são muito virgens. — Como sempre, Yugyeom entrava nas conversas apenas para xingar.

— Eu? virgem? Pego seu irmão, inclusive, e... — Recebeu um olhar raivoso de Youngjae. — Só brincadeira, desculpa! Mas se coloque no seu lugar, pirralho.

O tampinha — que não era tão tampinha —, apenas levantou o dedo do meio para ele. O Im costumava se sentir totalmente ultrajado quando era tratado assim, era o líder do grupo, oras. Mas com o tempo foi aceitando que jamais seria totalmente respeitado pelos amigos, e apesar de não admitir, gostava desse jeito porque de certa forma sentia-se mais próximos deles.

— Já estão todos aqui?

Foi só ao ouvir a voz de Sana que percebeu a sua presença. Obviamente, ela estaria ali já que a casa era dela, ainda assim, Mark costumava se assustar em ouvir sua voz, porque ela sempre era reservada ao extremo, de forma que apenas falava nas reuniões quando fosse realmente necessário e caso tivesse algo a acrescentar. Todos no grupo lhe respeitavam, até mais do que o Jaebeom. Talvez fosse por medo, mas não fazia muito sentido, porque apesar de seu visual, ela não era em si uma pessoa assustadora. Era a maneira que ela se portava, como se toda a sua vida fosse um grande mistério, e assim, todos lhe davam espaço para fazer o que quiser. No final das contas, a única pessoa que sentia interesse em desvendar a vida de Sana era Nayeon.

— Falta a esquisitona.

Yugyeom não gostava de ninguém ali. Para falar a verdade, ele estava mais para um agregado do que qualquer outra coisa. Yugyeom é irmão de Youngjae, e a mãe deles se assemelha a mãe de Mark, em temer com quem os filhos andam. Sendo assim, ela aceitou que o Choi pudesse ter mais liberdade, desde que o irmão mais novo estivesse com ele. Não mudava muita coisa, porque o pirralha não se importava tanto em vigiar Youngjae, e acaba que ele só atrapalha pelo fato de ser propositalmente irritante o tempo inteiro. Nayeon entrou no grupo também por causa de Youngjae, já que os dois faziam aulas de violão juntos, e como a garota era esquisita demais e o garoto era assustador demais, foi natural que virassem amigos, só tinham um ao outro.

— Se ela não chegou ainda, então não vem. — Jaebeom levantou-se, ostentando sua pose de líder para dar início a reunião. — Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

Todos se olharam confusos.

— Você que nos chamou para uma reunião urgente.

O Im olhou para Jackson o repreendendo. O chinês era o único do grupo que Jaebeom ainda colocava medo de vez em quando. Não sabia ao certo porque o líder parecia não gostar do Wang, já que não achava o amigo detestável em nenhum nível. O único fator que fazia sentido era que Jackson falava demais, e não tinha papas na língua.

Ok, ele podia irritar algumas pessoas.

— Faz semanas que não nos vemos e o JB fez uma prova de anatomia muito difícil, só queria fazer algo legal para o animar.

Era possível afirmar que de certa forma, Youngjae era quem mantinha o grupo de pé. Mesmo que fosse compreensível pelo fato de Jaebeom ser seu namorado, ele fazia o mesmo quando era qualquer outro do grupo. Se Jaebeom era a cabeça do grupo, Youngjae era o coração, e eles se completavam de forma a equilibrar todo os outros do grupo.

E assim, mesmo que a maior parte do tempo daquela tarde Jaebeom tenha passado brigando por besteira com Yugyeom, ou implicando com Jackson, jogando, e perdendo feio, para Sana, sabia que ele estava bem. Às vezes, distrair já era bem mais do que o suficiente, e Mark não estava na faculdade e sinceramente, não se importava tanto com provas, não sentia o que o colega sentia e não conseguia sequer imaginar os problemas que ele enfrentava, mas fez o que pôde para ser um bom amigo, porque era isso que precisava ser naquele momento.

Se divertiram e esqueceram do mundo externo. Mark não olhou no celular para verificar a hora até que ouviu o barulho característico da chamada. Era sua mãe.

Depois de ouvir poucas e boas e ter respondido um questionário mais longo do que considerava necessário, levantou-se para ir embora, mas logo foi impedido.

— Fique mais um pouco, depois levo você até em casa.

A família de Jaebeom era rica demais, e apesar do filho mais novo não ser muito digno de orgulho para eles, não o deixava faltar o luxo, porque para os Im, ter um carro chique era o mínimo. Nunca havia andado no carro do líder, nem mesmo em festas, porque ele era muito cuidadoso e raramente saia com ele, na maioria das vezes optando por ir andando ou de bicicleta, assim como Mark. O Tuan achou uma oportunidade perfeita para matar a curiosidade de como devia ser uma carona em um Audi Q7, mesmo que apanhasse quando chegasse em casa. Questão de prioridades.

Eventualmente, Youngjae e Yugyeom se despediram, de forma que Jaebeom, Mark e Jackson ainda estavam ali jogando com Sana. Nayeon realmente não apareceu e o Tuan até sentiu-se preocupado pela amiga, mas não havia muito o que fazer por ela.

Foi quando Jackson levantou-se para abrir a janela com a finalidade de deixar o lugar mais ventilado, que percebeu que já havia escurecido. Pegou o celular e viu que havia perdido completamente o juízo, pois não havia anoitecido há pouco tempo, já era quase 21:00 horas. Estava muito fodido.

— Caras, vocês já viram a hora? — Estava desesperado para ir embora. Mesmo sabendo que Jaebeom havia o prometido uma carona, ainda era perigoso demais, além de que sua casa era um pouco distante da de Sana. — Minha mãe vai comer meu cu com farinha!

Jackson apenas riu do nervosismo do amigo.

— Calma lá, já vou te levar! Mas antes… — Olhou para Sana, como se eles tivessem ensaiado suas falas para que se completassem.

— É o seguinte, meninos. — Quando Sana começava a falar, era natural que todos se calassem e a ouvissem. Sim, ela não era a líder do grupo, mas de certa forma ela sempre representou superioridade ao grupo. — Vocês já estão com a gente há alguns meses, e eu sei que parece ótimo e só tem benefícios. De fato, é muito bom. Porém, vocês não são especiais, não são diferentes de ninguém aqui, por isso precisam provar seu valor e mostrar que merecem estar aqui.

Os dois amigos estavam confusos e sem saber o rumo que a conversa tomaria. Ainda assim, havia um clima sombrio no ar e Mark sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiar, enquanto percebia que Jackson estava batendo os pés no chão de maneira nervosa, ansioso. Não sabiam bem o que responder, sequer se deveríamos falar algo.

— E isso quer dizer que….?

— Que vocês precisam passar pelo ritual.

Se Jackson já estava nervoso, tudo piorou depois dessas palavras.

— Quê? Tá doida? — No calor do momento, nem se preocupou em tratar Sana com respeito. Estava apavorado demais para isso. — Olha, eu sei que eu tô aqui, sou gótico, emo, o que você quiser me definir, mas acima disso, eu sou evangélico, ok? Não posso participar dessas coisas não, Deus me livre, além de que-

— Não tem nada a ver, seu babaca — Jaebeom que o interrompeu, já sem paciência para as besteiras do chinês. — Não tem nada a ver com religião, é só uma tradição.

— Vocês podem só ir direto ao ponto?

Em resposta a Mark, Jaebeom deu um sorriso que poderia se assemelhar com um em que um vilão dava assim que conseguia interceptar sua vítima. O Tuan estava confuso, mas pela primeira vez na noite, permitiu-se sentir um pouco de medo. Nunca havia sido comentado nada sobre nenhum ritual, era um assunto completamente novo para os dois amigos.

— Todos no grupo, com exceção de vocês, já fizeram. É algo que meus pais faziam no tempo deles, porque a galera dos anos 80 eram bem mais hardcore que a gente. De qualquer forma, é um tradição e vocês terão que cumprir para continuar no grupo.

— É simples: Vocês vão passar a noite de Halloween no cemitério.

Jackson riu de nervoso, enquanto Mark arregalou os olhos.

— Como é? Mexer com morto por que? Deixa eles lá e a gente aqui, véi.

— Ninguém vai mexer com morto, Jackson. Vocês vão apenas passar a madrugada lá.

— Com qual finalidade?

— Nem tudo na vida é preciso ter uma razão.

— A razão é essa: ou vai ou tá fora — O Im já havia perdido a paciência. — Não precisamos explicar nada, todos os outros fizeram e é injusto com eles se vocês não passarem pelo mesmo. Vocês ainda tem um ao outro, todos os outros tiveram que ficar lá sozinhos.

Jackson parecia ainda disposto a discutir, mas Mark entendia. Por isso, quando o amigo abriu a boca para falar algo, o Tuan lhe deu um beliscão no braço para que ficasse calado. Ele resmungou, mas entendeu o recado.

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso. Mas como vai ser?

— Não tem mistério. No Halloween sempre tem a festa anual do Chan do 2° ano, ele nos convida porque a gente acha maneiro, ou talvez porque tem medo de que a gente fique puto por ser ignorados, e fazer algum feitiço ou algo do tipo contra ele, sei lá essa galera é maluca. A gente se encontra na festa e deixamos você na porta do cemitério quando der meia noite, só pode sair de lá quando amanhecer. Se quiser levar um uno, baralho, o que seja pode, não se tem muito o que fazer lá, se quer saber.

— Nada além de correr de mortos-vivos por estarmos invadindo o espaço pessoal deles, né?

— Jackson, todos nós já passamos por isso, não tem morto-vivo nenhum.

— Até a Nayeon?

— Até a Nayeon.

A competição com Nayeon era algo que existia apenas na cabeça dele e é algo totalmente primitivo para o Wang. Talvez fosse o instinto de homem escroto que ele tem em ser maior, mas sinceramente, Mark acha que ele só não quer levar o título de maior medroso do grupo. Infelizmente, não havia muito o que fazer, porque ele de fato era. Nayeon era um pouco delicada ou "mocinha" demais e por isso, às vezes optava por não se meter em coisas que pudesse evitar, mas simplesmente não havia competição com Jackson, ele tem medo de tudo.

Mesmo assim, naquele momento, Mark agradeceu pela idiotice de Jackson em querer bancar o machão, porque aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo calado e aceitar de vez o ritual. No final das contas, ele aceitaria de qualquer jeito, mas estava feliz por não ter que convencê-lo, estava poupando tempo com isso.

— Estamos combinados?

A palavra final foi de Sana, como sempre. E de certa forma, não havia outra coisa a se responder.

— Sim. — Jackson e Mark em conjunto.

[...]

Mark odiava datas especiais. Não odiava a sua família, mas preferia quando eles vinham apenas fazer uma visita à tarde e iam embora logo em seguida. Mas quando chegava o aniversário da sua mãe, seus tios que moravam longe faziam questão de visitá-la e consequentemente, roubar o seu quarto, já que segundo sua mãe, "a prioridade é das visitas".

Havia chegado o grande dia de Halloween, e sinceramente, Mark não estava nem um pouco animado. O aniversário da mãe era no dia seguinte e estava até sentindo-se um péssimo filho, já que com certeza faria raiva a ela por passar a noite fora, ainda não havia superado a surra que levou no dia em que chegou tarde demais após aquela fatídica reunião, e tinha algumas partes do corpo que ainda doíam um pouco quando se mexia. De toda forma, neste caso não tinha escapatória.

Já havia avisado aos amigos que estava de saída, mas na verdade ainda estava deitado na cama procurando coragem para tomar um banho. Era mais de 21:30 e com certeza, há essas horas a festa já devia estar acontecendo a todo vapor, mas Mark não sentia a mínima vontade de estar lá. Simplesmente não estava no clima, preferia somente ir até o cemitério e acabar com aquela palhaçada de uma vez. Não era tão medroso quanto Jackson, conseguia esperá-lo lá, sem precisar ter que bancar o tranquilo e animado naquela festa, sem estar de fato.

Decidiu que era melhor assim.

Precisou mandar uma mensagem aos amigos avisando de sua decisão, e Jackson mandou aproximadamente 120 mensagens repetindo incansavelmente que se Mark furasse e ele tivesse que enfrentar a "noite sombria" sozinha, ele nunca mais ia olhar em sua cara. O Tuan conteve sua vontade de dizer que era bem mais fácil ele mesmo arregar, já que estava particularmente estressado e não queria se deixar levar pela raiva. Não sabia como o chinês poderia estar, talvez estivesse nervoso e Mark fosse a única coisa a quão pudesse se apoiar nesse momento.

Por isso, apenas enviou um "relaxa" e bloqueou o celular, finalmente levantando-se da cama e se arrumando.

Mark não se considerava um homem vaidoso. Não é como se esperassem isso dele, já que os outros achavam que ele apenas se vestia da maneira mais desleixada possível, e não estavam cem por cento errados ao ter essa constatação. No dia a dia, não se preocupava muito com sua aparência, achava uma perda de tempo se arrumar para ir para a escola ou para ir pra um shopping e etc, porque não queria agradar ninguém. Sabia que mesmo que se preocupasse mais com sua aparência, seu estilo ainda seria capaz de chocar a qualquer um, então não havia porque se preocupar com esse ponto.

Ainda assim, em casos especiais como esse dia, gostava de se sentir bonito. Muitas pessoas davam festas de Halloween, por isso, eventualmente passaria por pessoas arrumadas demais, não queria parecer um esculhambado em meio delas. Foi apenas por isso que demorou consideravelmente mais para ficar pronto, e quando o relógio já batia 23 horas, foi se encaminhando para sair.

Por sorte, seus pais já estavam dormindo e não viram a hora em que saiu. Se vissem, questionaria o porquê estava saindo tão tarde e no momento, Mark realmente não estava disposto a responder perguntas.

Andou da maneira mais lenta possível até o destino, lembrando-se de enviar uma mensagem a Jackson afirmando que já estava a caminho. O amigo não respondeu na mesma hora, e sabia que não iria já que ele estava na festa com os outros do grupo, provavelmente, com um cagaço enorme pensando no que estava por vir. O Tuan admitia em seu íntimo que estava um pouco assustado também. Não era tão medroso quanto o chinês, mas ainda assim, considerava um instinto natural do ser humano temer esse tipo de coisa. Até para aquelas pessoas mais incrédulas que não acreditam em nada de sobrenatural, era burrice.

Mark considerava a si mesmo um tanto incrédulo. Não ligava muito para lendas, mitos ou coisas do tipo, pois como o nome já sugere, se tratava apenas de histórias inventadas para fazer parecer que a vida era mais legal e complexa do que ela verdadeiramente é. Era só mais uma bobagem.

Cumprimentou algumas pessoas no caminho, pois o halloween o permitia isso. Quer dizer, no dia a dia provavelmente aquelas mesmas pessoas passariam por ele com um olhar atravessado, como se fosse completamente inaceitável que qualquer um pudesse andar nas ruas com aquelas roupas sem ser preso, porque para eles, ser assim deveria ser de fato um crime. Porém, em dias especiais como aquele, todos estavam vestidos de maneira estranha, então de certa forma, Mark era só mais um no meio de todos eles.

Era bom se sentir assim, porque normalmente não gostava de olhares em si. Havia se acostumado obviamente, e com o tempo, passou a parar de prestar atenção nisso. Ainda assim, admitia que era muito melhor ser só mais um.

Mesmo caminhando sem pressa alguma, o jovem ainda chegou bem antes do horário marcado, e por isso, pensou em esperar o amigo do lado de fora. Parecia ser o mais sensato a se fazer, e Mark já havia visto filmes de terror o suficiente para temer entrar em um cemitério sozinho tarde da noite, era quase suicídio.

Sentiu que algo estava fora do lugar quando ouviu barulhos estranhos. Não devia estar ouvindo nada além do barulho do vento, porque ele estava sozinho ali, mas o som de patas reverberou no silêncio, fazendo-o se virar assustado.

Era um cachorro.

No momento em que teve a constatação de que não era nenhum monstro ali para o atacar, suspirou de forma relaxada, chegando a conclusão que estava ficando paranóico demais sem motivos. Não havia o que temer.

O cachorro passou a rosnar bravo e Mark ainda estava tranquilo, se dava bem com os animais. Colocou um sorriso no rosto enquanto tentava entreter o animal, querendo mostrar que ele não era um inimigo.

Ainda assim, o bicho não parecia concordar com ele, pois ao ver a tentativa de Mark de uma aproximação amigável, começou a ficar ainda mais nervoso.

O garoto não correu de primeira, pois sabia que a tendência era que o cachorro fosse atrás dele, já havia fugido de animais raivosos na vizinhança tempo o suficiente para ter certeza disso. Ficou imóvel, temendo se mover de maneira a dar uma má impressão ao animal.

— Calma lá, amigão…

Percebeu que era melhor ter ficado calado quando o animal correu em sua direção latindo exageradamente. É fato que em momentos extremos assim, raciocinar propriamente era de fato quase impossível, por isso, Mark não conseguiu deixar a sua parte racional falar mais alto. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso para dentro do cemitério, com o cachorro raivoso em seu encalço.

Não havia para onde correr, o lugar já estava cheio e a maior parte do local estava cheia de covas, carneiras, flores e etc. Teria que pedir perdão depois aos mortos por estar violando seu território, mas não se importou em pular em cima de cada cova. Estava correndo rápido demais e olhou para trás para certificar-se de que estava longe o suficiente do cachorro.

Foi uma péssima escolha, pois assim que olhou para frente, viu um buraco no chão. Não conseguiu parar a tempo e simplesmente caiu.

Fechou os olhos instintivamente, e se deixou levar pela gravidade. Deu-se conta de que estava caindo por um bom tempo e simplesmente não parava de ir mais fundo. Temeu o que encontraria ao ter coragem de abrir os olhos.

Sentiu finalmente seu corpo batendo contra um lugar fofo. Parecia feno, mato ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não conseguiu raciocinar naquele momento, mas notou que de certa forma aquilo amorteceu sua queda.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava escuro porque era de noite, mas enxergava bem, e mesmo assim, não avistava nenhum barreiro ou algo do tipo, o que lhe fez chegar a conclusão de que não estava dentro de um buraco. Olhou ao redor e parecia estar em uma rua comum, apesar de definitivamente não conhecê-la. Estava em frente a uma casa pequena, apenas ela estava ali, sem nada mais ao redor.

Pensou em se levantar, mas quando a porta daquela casa se abriu, logo avistou apenas um garoto que aparentava ter sua idade em sua frente, o que o fez ficar imóvel. O garoto não parecia estar surpreso por sua presença ali, só parecia estar muito entediado e sem vontade alguma de falar com ele, como se Mark estivesse atrapalhando algo.

Foi quando o garoto se aproximou e tentou levantá-lo contra sua vontade que Mark fez a única coisa que parecia apropriada pro momento.

Gritou e esperneou, clamando por misericórdia e chamando pela mãe.

[...]

— Já desligou essa buzina que você chama de boca? — O garoto esquisito perguntou, com um ar de riso. Ele não era tão diferente de Mark, se não fosse contar pela pele um tanto mais escura e por aquela mecha rosa ridícula no cabelo.

O estadunidense estava acuado e amedrontado, enquanto tomava uma água de caráter duvidoso sentado em uma cadeira, já dentro da casa do dito cujo. Era notável que o garoto em sua frente não apresentava um perigo real, pois se quisesse fazer algum mal, já teria feito, tendo-se em vista que Mark já estava com todas as suas defesas pessoais abaixadas. Ainda assim, não podia confiar totalmente em ninguém, ainda mais em um esquisito que nunca havia visto na vida.

— Gritou tanto que agora ficou mudo? Estou lhe dando um lar, o mínimo que você poderia fazer é me responder.

Mark ponderou suas alternativas. Se fosse ser morto por aquele garoto, poderia tentar lutar já que ele não parecia ser forte, era mais magro até que ele próprio. Porém, se ele tivesse uma arma, não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Concluiu que o melhor a se fazer era colaborar e torcer para que aquela conversa não fosse um armadilha.

— O que está perguntando? — Questionou genuinamente, com a testa franzida e a voz calma. Sentia-se pisando em ovos. — Não sei o que quer que eu fale.

— Nada, só estou te irritando. — O estranho levantou-se do sofá em que estava sentado e foi até uma porta localizada nos fundos da casa. Mark já conseguia sentir o cheiro de morte vindo, mas não foi o que veio em seguida. Ainda assim, ficou perplexo com a cena.

— Uma galinha? Por que está deixando galinhas entrar em sua casa?

— Essa casa é mais delas do que sua, sabia? — Ainda estava tirando uma com a cara do Tuan, e a essa altura do campeonato, já sentia-se humilhado pelas respostas debochadas. — Vocês não têm coisas mais interessantes para procurar em locais mais apropriados? Um cemitério? Sério?

— Você sabe? — Arregalou os olhos, espantado. — Eu não disse que estava em um cemitério.

— Pffff, não é necessário que me diga, eu simplesmente sei. Quase todo ano algum idiota da sua laia faz a mesma coisa, só que varia em que lugar cai, o azarado da vez sou eu. — Suspirou parecendo realmente cansado.

Um silêncio estranho se instaurou e só nesse momento, Mark permitiu-se observar o lugar em que estava. Era inegavelmente uma casa, e parecia ser mais uma casa de campo, já que havia um galinheiro ali, além de que era bem isolada, sem nada ao redor além de algumas árvores. Algo o dizia que aquela garoto não morava sozinho, pois conseguia notar mais quartos do que o necessário para uma pessoa viver só, além de que ele não parecia muito mais velho que Mark, deveria morar com os pais ainda.

— O que você quer dizer com… pessoas da minha laia?

— Humanos, ué.

Já neste momento, Mark sentia que podia surtar a qualquer momento. Não sabia o que o garoto estranho queria dizer com aquilo, ele também parecia ser um humano, mas levando em consideração o jeito que ele falou aquilo, algo lhe dizia que não era bem assim.

— Da nossa laia então, né? — Arriscou, temendo muito a resposta.

— Só da sua, nem me inclua nisso aí.

— Mas bem… não é o que somos?

— Vem cá, nem passa pela sua cabeça onde você está? — Mark negou, apesar de na sua cabeça já ter formado 1001 respostas diferentes para aquela pergunta. Nenhuma delas remetia a algo bom. — Não sente uma vibe sombria no ar, ou algo assim?

De fato, sentia. Não tinha medo do garoto a sua frente, pois ele não era nem um pouco assustador. Se fosse em uma situação normal do dia a dia, o Tuan arriscaria até dizer que ele era bonitinho.

— Eu deveria?

— Se você pensasse só um pouquinho, sim. Respondendo a dúvida que deve estar martelando na sua cabeça: Sim, você está no submundo ou qual seja o nome que você queira chamar, eu não me importo. — Apesar da cara de assustado de Mark, o garoto parecia achar graça de suas reações. — Bem, Mark, a gente pode resolver isso mais tarde, ok? Meu pai deve chegar aqui amanhã cedinho e eu preciso dar comida para as galinhas. Tem um quarto para visitas do lado do banheiro.

— Espera! — Foi levado pelo pânico ao perceber que seria deixado sozinho sem maiores informações. — Eu tô no submundo? Como que eu saio daqui?

— É o que veremos amanhã, idiota! Já é tarde e não vou ficar explicando nada agora, além de que eu não sou especialista nessas paradas. Agora só vai dormir.

Virou-se mais uma vez, sem se despedir. Mark ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Deveria dormir, mas não achava que conseguiria realizar tal feito. Percebeu algo e assustou-se.

— Como que você sabe? Que meu nome é Mark.

O garoto virou apenas a cabeça para ele, com um sorriso que enviou uma onda de calafrios pelo corpo do Tuan.

— Eu simplesmente sei. — Não recebeu mais nenhuma resposta. Mark estava com medo. – À propósito, me chamo Bambam.

Depois disso, apenas fechou a porta do que parecia ser um quarto e o deixou sozinho.

[...]

Assim que se acorda, é natural que se tenha um tempo para se despertar completamente. O fato é que Mark não dormiu bem a noite, e na verdade, nem pretendia dormir. Após Bambam se retirar para seu quarto, o Tuan jurou a si mesmo que não iria se deixar vacilar, pois ainda não podia ter certeza de que aquele garoto era confiável, mesmo que tudo até agora indicasse que sim. Mesmo tentando permanecer atento, foi inevitável conter o cansaço, por isso, não percebeu quando pegou no sono, simplesmente aconteceu.

De todos os possíveis cenários, desde os mais terríveis, como acordar com uma arma na cabeça, ou dos mais normais, como acordar em sua casa e ver que tudo aquilo era loucura da sua cabeça, ele certamente não esperava que fosse despertado levando uma chuva de água na cabeça.

Levantou-se exasperado, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

— Por que você fez isso? — Quase gritou ao ver Bambam parado o encarando com um copo d'água. O sorriso debochado brincava em seu rosto, o que só servia para irritar ainda mais o humano.

— Eu te chamei umas 10 vezes, você nem se mexeu. Tive que apelar….

Mark não sabia se confiava nessa história. De fato, não costumava ter o sono mais leve do mundo, mas já fazia um tempo que estava na fase 50% acordado 50% dormindo, portanto, não fazia muito sentido ele ter o chamado, ele ouviria. Apesar de achar que o garoto havia feito aquilo de propósito, decidiu não questionar por enquanto. Tinha perguntas mais importantes a se fazer.

— Por que me acordou agora? Você disse que só íamos resolver isso no dia seguinte.

— E já é dia seguinte. — Falou como se fosse óbvio. — Meu pai deve estar chegando em alguns minutos, e se ele te visse aí dormindo no sofá, ele provavelmente te acordaria de uma maneira bem pior do que a minha.

— Não é dia seguinte. Ainda está escuro!

— Aqui sempre é escuro, garoto. Não é óbvio?

Sim, parando para pensar, parecia bem óbvio mesmo. Na verdade, não é algo que Mark pararia para pensar por si só, mas no final, fazia sentido.

— E como vocês sabem que é dia? — Não conteve a curiosidade.

— Por que você acha que aqui tem mais galinha do que gente?

Era uma explicação um pouco satisfatória, mas Mark não botava muita fé. De toda forma, não discutiu pois estava mais interessada em saber o que fariam a seguir. Lhe foi prometido que seu "problema" seria resolvido, e mesmo que tenha forçado sua mente a fim de imaginar qual seria a solução, não conseguia chegar a uma resposta que fazia sentido, o fato é que nada fazia sentido desde que havia chegado no cemitério, e por isso, esperava que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer.

Quando finalmente teve coragem para questionar a Bambam qual seria o próximo passo, uma batida forte na porta foi ouvida. Não esperando uma resposta, quem bateu logo a abriu, e assim, Mark pode avisar um homem alto e sorridente, que estranhamente, também tinha uma pequena — mas bem visível. — mecha, só que da cor roxa.

No final das contas, Bambam não mentiu sobre o lance do pai.

— Papai! — Até o tom do garoto de mechas rosa mudou. Mark não sabia que o sorriso que não era de deboche dele fosse tão bonito, mas era. Praguejou por esse pensamento idiota. — O senhor se atrasou hoje.

— Nunca atraso e quando chego alguns minutinhos depois, você já reclama, em? Moleque chato! — Apesar da bronca, pai e filho riam, como se fosse apenas uma piada entre eles.

Até aquele momento, o homem não havia direcionado o olhar a Mark, que estava sentado no sofá, se encolhendo instintivamente, como se pudesse se fundir ao estofado.

— Você, eu não conheço.

Foi somente isso que disse, mas na cabeça de Mark, um medo inconsciente se manifestou. Era desconfiado por natureza, e enquanto Bambam era magro, um tanto baixo e com uma aparência engraçada, seu pai era alto, dava para ver alguns músculos por causa da camisa que era um tanto colada, e sim, ele era sorridente e parecia amigável, mas Mark estava acostumado a não confiar em pessoas do biótipo dele.

— Ele foi um dos que caiu esse ano. — Bambam falou simplesmente. Não havia um traço de brincadeira em sua fala, e parecia um tanto melancólico. Mark sabia que era um trabalho a mais para ele naquele momento, e era normal que quisesse se livrar de si, mas se sentiu um pouco magoado por ter a impressão de que era tão desprezado assim pelo garoto.

Avistou os olhos do pai se arregalaram, como se fosse uma grande coisa o Tuan estar ali.

— Chegou sua vez, Bammie? — Deu pequenos saltinhos, parecendo uma criança animada, e não um homenzarrão assustador. — Estou tão orgulhoso de você, meu filho.

Se as coisas já estavam confusas antes, agora havia piorado. O pai havia o tratado quase como um anjo que caiu do céu, e não fazia sentido em nada. Estava ali por um acidente, Bambam já havia deixado claro que não estava contente com sua presença, por isso, não entendia a reação do homem mais velho.

— Pai — Sussurrou, não querendo que o Tuan ouvisse, mas ele ouviu. Conseguiu também observar que ele estava envergonhado, pois suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração rosada. Era estranhamente adorável. — Agora não!

Ouvindo a reclamação do filho, o homem se despediu calorosamente, apertou a mão de Mark, como se ele fosse um conhecido ou algo do tipo. Depois disso, partiu para os fundos onde o estadunidense tinha certeza que devia ter uma própria fazenda, apesar de até agora só ter visto as galinhas.

Depois que o cômodo ficou preenchido apenas pela presença dele e Bambam, o silêncio se tornou um tanto desconfortável. Não sabia o que falar em seguida, e o moreno ainda estava com as bochechas queimando, parecia inapropriado tomar uma iniciativa de conversa.

Agradeceu mentalmente por não ser preciso.

— Vamos?

Mark gostaria de perguntar para onde eles iriam, mas não teve coragem. Apenas acenou e o seguiu para onde quer que fosse.

Logo descobriu que realmente eles viviam bem afastado dos outros lugares, porque os pés do estadunidense já estavam doendo de tanto andar. Às vezes tinha a impressão de andar em círculos, pois todas as casas eram muito parecidas uma das outras, além de que as pessoas que via durante o caminho agiam de maneira mecânica, como se todos seguissem apenas para um lugar específico. Só sabia que estava indo até o que parecia muito com um centro urbano, pois conforme avançavam na caminhada, o fluxo de pessoas ia aumentando gradativamente.

Haviam pessoas diferentes. Definitivamente, Bambam parecia bastante humano perto dessas outras pessoas, que em sua maioria, andavam estranhos como zumbis, tinham a aparência estranha, com cabelos desgrenhados e sujeira por todo o corpo. Eventualmente, avistava pessoas que pareciam “normais”, e se alguém notou que Mark não devia estar ali, não transpareceu. O fato é de que certa forma, o Tuan parecia se ajustar perfeitamente ao cenário, foi nesse momento que percebeu que sua mãe estava certa sobre seu estilo de roupas, porque aparentemente ele já estava ao ponto de ser confundido com mortos-vivos e isso não podia significar algo bom.

Chegou um ponto em que Bambam começou a diminuir o passo, e Mark tomou isso como um sinal de que estavam chegando onde quer que seja. Foi inevitável ficar nervoso, pois não sabia o que estava lhe esperando.

— Pergunta logo. — Surpreendentemente, foi Bambam quem quebrou o gelo.

— Quê?

— Eu sei que você quer perguntar algo. Só fala logo, aproveita que tô com paciência.

Ele não parecia estar paciente, na opinião de Mark. Mesmo assim, não desperdiçou a oportunidade de questionar o que estava lhe afligindo.

— Para onde nós estamos indo? — Bambam riu e Mark sentiu-se patético. — Digo, você não disse para onde nem o que faremos.

— Eu disse que ia te ajudar, certo? — Recebeu uma resposta afirmativa. — É o que estamos fazendo, vamos visitar o grande sábio.

Não havia recebido muitas informações, mas de certa forma, a resposta havia deixado o Tuan intrigado. Afinal, quem quer que fosse esse grande sábio definitivamente devia ser alguém muito importante.

— Esse grande sábio é algum filósofo que já morreu, tipo Sócrates ou Aristóteles? — Bambam o olhou como se ele tivesse como se ele fosse muito esquisito, portanto, percebeu que havia falado besteira. — Não tem nada a ver, né?

— Nada mesmo. — Riu de maneira engraçada, e Mark sentiu-se até um pouco melhor. Talvez Bambam não o achasse tão imbecil assim no final das contas. — A gente chama de grande sábio, mas o nome dele é Jinyoung. É só porque depois que se morre a galera aqui não tem mais nada a perder e por isso, não fica perdendo tempo estudando. Só ele que ainda se interessa por isso, então talvez ele seja sábio, mas talvez só as outras pessoas que sejam burras mesmo. Vai saber!

Dessa vez, Mark o acompanhou na risada. Foi uma sensação estranha, porque quem visse aquela cena de fora talvez pensasse que eles eram amigos, o que definitivamente não era o caso. Ainda assim, sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo após aquilo, e também percebeu que de certa forma, Bambam também conseguiu relaxar mais um pouco.

No final das contas, Mark estava certo e realmente estavam chegando no destino. Não percebeu que haviam chegado, pois estava esperando algo grandioso. Talvez um templo para esse tal grande sábio, ou algo do gênero, mas não havia nada disso.

Era uma hamburgueria, ou ao menos se parecia muito com uma.

— Ele trabalha aqui. — Bambam tratou de informar ao ver a aparente confusão no rosto do Tuan.

Mark não respondeu, pois ainda estava tentando digerir a informação. Não sabia sequer que mortos comiam. Na verdade, nunca havia parado para pensar em nada sobre isso, mas pela lógica, não fazia sentido que mortos se alimentem, já que não seja mais necessário a presença do alimento no corpo. A maioria das coisas ali não faziam o menor sentido para ele, e bem, achava que se esforçasse muito para entender, enlouqueceria antes de conseguir uma passagem de volta para seu mundo.

Entraram no lugar que estava parcialmente cheio, e Bambam apenas reservou uma mesa para os dois, sentando-se logo em seguida, o que fez com que Mark apenas imitasse suas ações.

— Fica aqui, vou chamar ele. — Não esperou uma resposta, logo deixando o humano sozinho.

No mesmo momento, sentiu-se deslocado. Sim, havia outras pessoas de aparências não zumbis no local, mas ainda assim, Bambam era o único que confiava parcialmente, portanto, sentiu-se desprotegido ali sozinho.

Felizmente, Bambam não demorou muito. Logo estava ali em sua frente, junto com quem devia ser o tal grande sábio. Mais uma vez, surpreendeu-se, mas agora com a aparência dele.

— Ele é bonitão, né? — Bambam tratou de o envergonhar logo de cara. Sim, achava ele bonito, mas não era aquilo que havia lhe chamado a atenção.

— Se coloque no seu lugar, pirralho. Ele apenas está assim porque esperava alguém velho. — Em seguida, virou-se para Mark, estendendo-o a mão para lhe cumprimentar. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, me chamo Jinyoung.

— Se você esperava alguém velho, então acertou. Não se deixe levar por esse rostinho, ele já tá quase caduco.

Mark havia aprendido a respeitar os mais velhos, por isso, apesar de estar com muita vontade de rir das palhaçadas de Bambam, se segurou para parecer impassível. Ficou apenas observando o garoto brigando com o homem, achando uma graça como Bambam parecia legal quando estava confortável, ele parecia radiante e bonito. Mark chegou a conclusão que não acharia ruim ver mais desse lado dele.

— Então, você entrou pelo portal, certo? — O tal Jinyoung o perguntou.

— Não sei bem… acredito que sim.

— Foi um pergunta retórica, é literalmente a única forma de vocês humanos entrarem aqui. De qualquer forma, você está aqui porque precisa estar, e—

— Na verdade, eu estou aqui porque meus amigos me obrigaram a passar uma noite no cemitério. — Teve a necessidade de interromper. Já não bastava o pai de Bambam falando sobre como ele estava ali com algum propósito, e ele de fato não achava isso.

— Não acredita em magia? ou melhor, não acredita em destino? — Mark não respondeu a pergunta, pois não era algo que ele pensava. — Bem, de qualquer forma… existem diversos meios para sair daqui para seres mágicos, mas suponho que você seja um humano “normal”, então a única maneira de sair daqui é pelo mesmo lugar que você entrou.

Parecia bem simples, e o Tuan se sentiu relaxar automaticamente.

— Então onde eu devo ir para entrar nesse portal de volta?

— Existem vários, então você deve ter cuidado com o qual pegar, porque diferentes portais levam para universos diferentes. Você precisaria da ajuda de um bruxo legítimo para saber exatamente qual ir, porque eles são os únicos com a capacidade de diferenciá-los. Eu sou um meio-bruxo, e apesar de já ter estudado muito, ainda não consigo entender bem a lógica dos portais, mas os puros sabem. De toda maneira, você teria que esperar até o fim do Halloween, que é quando os mortos voltam do mundo dos vivos, é só a partir desse momento que os portais começam a se abrir. — Explicou de uma vez só.

Após concluir, Jinyoung informou que era tudo que sabia e que precisava voltar ao trabalho. Logo partiu, deixando mais uma vez Mark sozinho com seu anfitrião neste universo. Estava perto de entrar em um colapso mental, e Bambam pareceu perceber isso, pois não abriu a boca sequer para soltar alguma gracinha.

Era muito informação para absorver. Não era muito difícil de entender, mas ainda era muita coisa para assimilar. Desde que entrou nesse mundo, viu que existia submundo, que aparentemente havia seres mágicos, sobre universos alternativos, e o pior, que os mortos realmente invadem o mundo dos vivos no Halloween. Definitivamente, parecia um filme de terror, e nesse momento, só conseguiu pensar no amigo.

— Então eles literalmente vão para o mundo dos vivos durante o Halloween? — Bambam apenas acenou de maneira óbvia, como se dissesse “não foi exatamente isso que você ouviu, idiota?” — Então se eles saem do cemitério… Puta que pariu, o Jackson tá fudido!

— Ué, por que?

— Porque vão atacar ele, né.

— Existem coisas bem mais interessantes de se fazer lá do que perseguir seu amigo, acredite — Falou, debochado. Mas logo uma onda de consciência passou por seu rosto. — Espera, Jackson? Você quer dizer Michael Jackson, o cantor? Putz, espero que ele caia no portal mesmo, faz anos que a gente tenta trazer ele pra cá.

— Ele tá vivo? — Arregalou os olhos. Recebeu uma resposta positiva, o que fez com que ele se levantasse da cadeira, assustado. — Onde ele tá?

— Da última vez que checamos, ele estava em um terreiro de macumba em um lugar do Brasil, chamado Ceará, mas faz alguns anos que não temos mais notícias dele. Ele se esconde muito bem!

[...]

Enquanto voltava para casa de Bambam, Mark notou que não havia mais tantas pessoas no caminho. Supôs que talvez fosse dado o horário, já que não fazia ideia de que horas eram naquele momento, mas sabia que Bambam havia o acordado cedo pela manhã, e de certa forma, tinha a consciência que não fazia tanto tempo assim.

Talvez fosse hora do almoço, ou o que seja. Tudo era bastante confuso, mas preferia interligar esse universo com o que ele conhecia, pois assim as coisas pareciam fazer mais sentido.

Ainda assim, se sentia muito frustrado. Assim como quando era mais novo e fazia perguntas que sua mãe não achava que ele estava na idade de saber, sentia que estava sendo deixado no escuro. Todo o trajeto, sentiu a língua coçar para simplesmente perguntar qualquer coisa, porque com certeza não faltava dúvidas em sua cabeça. O seu até então anfitrião não falou com ele mais do que fosse necessário. Mark não entendia porque Bambam parecia tão divertido e animado quando estava conversando com outras pessoas, enquanto que quando estava com ele, fazia tudo no automático, não conversavam direito.

Pensou inconscientemente que gostaria de ser mais próximo dele. Não fazia sentido ter esse tipo de pensamento, já que havia problemas maiores a qual se preocupar, além de que em breve poderia finalmente voltar para seu universo e deixá-lo para trás. Mesmo assim, sentia a necessidade de chamar a atenção dele.

— Você sabe por que eu estou aqui? — Já estavam em frente da casa de Bambam, e Mark não conseguia mais segurar. Pensou que se não fizesse logo essa pergunta, não teria mais coragem.

— Porque você estava em um cemitério e acabou caindo em um portal, não é óbvio?

Sim, era óbvio. Outrossim, Mark já havia tido prova suficiente de que havia algo mais além disso. Tanto Jinyoung quanto o pai de Bambam falavam dele como se fosse uma dádiva que ele estivesse ali, como se não fosse algo aleatório, que aconteceu por acaso.

Na cabeça de Mark, até aquele momento achava que tudo havia acontecido por uma sequência de coisas ruins, simplesmente porque ele era azarado a esse ponto. Porém, não sabia mais se tinha convicção sobre esta teoria.

— O sábio falou sobre destino, seu pai falou algo sobre ser sua vez de fazer alguma coisa. Queria entender melhor…

— Você já não entendeu o suficiente? — Bambam o interrompeu, num tom nada amigável. Mark instintivamente se encolheu, porque não esperava uma reação assim. — Eu te levei para a única pessoa que entende dessas coisas, tô te deixando ficar na minha casa e você simplesmente não me deixa paz.

— Por que está fazendo tudo isso, então? Por que está me deixando ficar? Só por que eu caí na frente da sua casa não quer dizer que você tem que ficar comigo, mas mesmo assim, você fez. Eu só quero entender o por quê.

— Não interessa. Estou apenas fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer, mas se você não sente que estou fazendo o suficiente, então vai embora, vai procurar outro lugar pra ficar até amanhã, e entra no primeiro portal que você ver pela frente.

Após estourar assim, Bambam simplesmente fechou a porta, sem esperar por Mark. Se perguntou se ele estava sendo expulso, porque pareceu muito que sim. Não sabia se podia entrar na casa, e se caso fizesse, temeu ouvir mais palavras rudes, e não queria ter que passar por isso de novo.

Não achava que havia sido rude, ou nada do tipo. Apenas havia feito uma simples pergunta, mas isso foi capaz de causar a ira do garoto, e agora só tinha certeza que não queria vê-lo daquele jeito nunca mais.

No final das contas, sentiu-se culpado e indesejado. Não entrou dentro na casa, porque considerava falta de educação invadir um lugar que não lhe pertencia sem ser permitido. Esperou que talvez Bambam fosse atrás dele, e vendo-o ali na frente de sua casa, o convidasse para entrar.

Mark não tinha noção de horas, mas sabia que havia passado um bom tempo desde que havia sido deixado sozinho.

Concluiu que Bambam não voltaria, e ele precisava fazer algo a respeito. O tempo estava correndo e aparentemente a única pessoa que podia estar lhe ajudando, não queria mais ter que lhe aturar.

Seus problemas não se resolverem sozinho. Portanto, decidiu fazer algo a respeito, mesmo não tivesse certeza ainda.

Assim, saiu sem um destino certo, e não olhou para trás.

Decidiu na metade do caminho que voltaria atrás de Jinyoung e imploraria pela sua ajuda, apesar do sábio já ter deixado bem claro que ele não podia fazer muita coisa, não havia mais ninguém a quem recorrer.

Percebeu que seria bem mais difícil do que pensava, porque não havia observado tão atentamente o caminho. Após andar até seus pés estarem doendo, sentou-se derrotado no chão. Estava perdido, só avistava morto-vivos em sua volta, não havia ninguém para pedir ajuda. Por isso, foi inevitável ser negativo, tudo dentro da sua mente gritava que tudo daria errado, que ele ficaria ali para sempre.

Havia uma casa ali perto, portanto, apenas se encostou ali e segurou o choro. Mark pensou na mãe, pensou nos amigos, pensou em seu futuro, e bem, não conseguiu evitar pensar em Bambam também, pois de alguma forma que ele ainda não entendia, estava chateado pelo rumo que a relação deles tomou. Ele sabia que não era somente porque agora estava sozinho, não era apenas o que o outro oferecia que lhe era atrativo. De alguma forma, achou Bambam uma pessoa interessante, e inconscientemente, queria se aproximar mais dele, mesmo que no fundo, soubesse que não poderia.

Mark passou a pensar demais, porque ali, sentado enquanto observava mortos se moverem para lá e pra cá, chegou à conclusão que não fazia mais sentido agir. Durante toda sua vida, foi um garoto passivo e que se entregava aos problemas muito fácil, e agora não era diferente. Havia a motivação, havia a vontade de continuar, mas o Tuan não sabia como canalizar esses picos de energia ao seu favor.

A rua foi se esvaziando, e de certa forma, conseguiu entender que estava anoitecendo. Para ele, isso não fazia diferença. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, sua cabeça estava pesada demais para isso, assim, mesmo sem esperança alguma, se pegou pela primeira vez pedindo a Deus para que algo acontecesse e mudasse seu cenário.

Porém, o tempo foi passando e nada aconteceu. Mark se sentiu mais patético que o normal.

Não havia mais esperanças quando fechou os olhos e imaginou-se longe dali. Infelizmente, ou não. Foi interrompido ao ouvir um pigarro alto, que significava que havia alguém bem ali, na sua frente. Pensou em ignorar, porque não estava com ânimos para responder qualquer pessoa, mas não havia escolhas naquele momento.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver um rosto conhecido.

— O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? Está aqui sozinho?

Era o pai de Bambam.

— Estou. — Tomou coragem para responder, ainda não o olhando diretamente. Estava envergonhado por algum motivo, mas não sabia porquê, afinal, não havia feito nada de errado.

O homem o olhou confuso.

— Por que não está com o meu filho?

— Bem… eu estava até ele praticamente me expulsar.

Esperou que o homem não fosse do tipo que se ofendesse quando falavam mau do filho, sua mãe certamente se ofenderia. De todo modo, ele apenas suspirou e estendeu a mão para Mark, que apesar de não saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, segurou-a e foi puxado imediatamente para cima, ficando em pé.

— Meu jovem, eu não acredito que eu possa falar muito sobre isso, cabe ao Bambam conversar com você. Ainda assim, como pai, posso te dizer que meu filho não queria realmente lhe afastar, ele só está com medo. — Ele começou a caminhar, e mesmo que não tivesse sido chamado, parecia explícito que deveria o acompanhar. — Por favor, peço para que lhe dê mais uma chance!

Mark acenou, mas não entendia muito bem. Não entendia de que Bambam deveria ter medo, pois o Tuan estava longe de apresentar uma ameaça para ele. Foi inconsciente pensar no que Jinyoung havia lhe dito "Não acredita em magia? ou melhor, não acredita em destino?" O que isso deveria significar?

Segundo o pai, Bambam apenas estava raivoso e incompreendido, e Mark lembrou de si mesmo. Também era comum que agisse daquela maneira quando temia algo. Ainda lembrava de como ficou com raiva quando sua mãe lhe perguntou se ele estava saindo com alguma garota. Era apenas dizer sim ou não, mas de alguma forma, aquela simples frase ativou nele pensamentos demais, sobre como todos os amigos já estavam de conversinha com meninas, e ele não tinha interesse algum nisso. Achava elas bonitas e ponto, nada mais que isso. Depois disso, acabou brigando feio com a mãe, e depois que fechou a porta em um estrondo, sentou no chão e chorou.

No final das contas, ele e Bambam eram iguais nesse aspecto. Afinal, eles eram apenas adolescentes e se adultos já eram bem complexados, imagina pessoas que não tem nenhuma experiência em vida para saber como lidar com sua própria cabeça.

Não considerou em nenhum momento ter raiva de Bambam. Mesmo após ter sido deixado sozinho para se virar em um lugar que não conhecia, em momento algum sentiu raiva dele, apenas estava triste.

Quando chegou até o seu ponto de partida, parou, sem saber o que fazer.

— Não vai entrar?

— Sinceramente, não sei se devo, Senhor.

O homem sorriu e Mark pensou que apesar de não conhecer a mãe de Bambam, tinha certeza que ele era a cópia do pai.

— Ele não vai mais lhe expulsar, chegue e converse e ele vai se abrir com você. Ele deve estar alimentando os animais antes de dormir, então você pode só dar a volta na casa e encontrá-lo no quintal. — Falou simplesmente, enquanto se andava até a porta de casa. — A propósito me chamo Fred.

— Seu nome é Fred e o nome do seu filho se chama Bambam? — Perguntou achando graça.

— Eu estava assistindo os Flintstones e pensei "Por que não?", minha mulher concordou então foi feito.

— Onde ela está agora? — No mesmo momento em que perguntou, viu o olhar do homem cair no chão, e assim, se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. — Quer dizer, não precisa…

— Ela está em um lugar melhor do que aqui. — Ele não parecia triste ao afirmar isso, e isso relaxou Bambam. Em seguida apenas se curvou educadamente como uma despedida, e Mark o acompanhou. Em seguida, ele fechou a porta.

Conscientemente, Mark sabia que todos que estavam ali já haviam morrido. Sim, Fred e Bambam, e até Jinyoung não pareciam em nada com as outras pessoas que definitivamente pareciam ser mortos-vivos, mas aquilo era um fato. Não sabia a causa da morte de nenhum deles, mas concluiu que a mãe devia estar no que muitos chamam de "céu" ou algo do tipo. Não entendia bem a dinâmica do lugar, pois apesar de onde estar parecer bastante sombrio, nada dava sugestão de que fosse um lugar horrível de se estar.

De toda forma, Mark sabia qual devia ser o próximo passo. Apesar de sua mente estar bem clara sobre sua decisão de que iria seguir em frente, seus pés pareciam não concordar com ele, pois mesmo tentando imensamente, o medo era maior que qualquer outra vontade. Estava incerto acerca de como seria recebido, já que não havia saído da forma mais amigável.

Apesar de não ter noção de tempo, podia apostar que por ao menos uns 5 minutos, ficou ali parado reunindo toda a coragem que ele não teve durante toda a vida e que reservou apenas para aquele momento. Obviamente, foi em um surto de coragem que caminhou rapidamente até a parte detrás da casa.

Ele estava certo sobre ali ser uma área bem rural, pois de fato não havia somente galinhas por ali. Podia enxergar algumas vacas caminhando mais afastados da casa, além de porcos e algumas ovelhas.

Havia muito o que se ver, e Mark atestou que olhando apenas a casa, não podia imaginar que havia uma imensidão de coisas bem atrás dela. Entretanto, quando sua visão encontrou o dono das conhecidas mechas rosas, não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse ele.

Havia algo sobre a posição em que ele estava, sentado no chão, enquanto alimentava preguiçosamente algumas galinhas. Que indicava que ele não estava bem. Ao constatar isso, teve o impulso de correr até ele, e assim, simplesmente o fez.

Sua presença foi anunciada por causa da agitação dos animais ao ver um garoto até então desconhecido se aproximar, e isso fez com que o olhar de Bambam se voltasse para ele, sem que Mark estivesse esperando. Quando os olhares se encontraram, o Tuan sentiu-se terrivelmente mal.

— Você está bem? — Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da sua boca, apesar de não ser a pergunta mais adequada.

— Depois do que aconteceu, você que está me perguntando isso? — Sorriu tristemente, enquanto se levantava. Ainda assim, não avançou na direção de Mark, e o estadunidense também não sentia necessidade de se aproximar. — Eu que fui um idiota!

— Sim, você foi.

Talvez deveria ter respondido de outra maneira, mas soube que disse a coisa certa quando Bambam riu de maneira genuína.

— Eu surtei porque estou me sentindo sobrecarregado, sabe? Não estava esperando que aparecesse um humano aqui para que eu cuidasse, e tudo parecia difícil demais.

Mark assentiu, já que não tinha respostas para aquilo. Gostaria de dizer que lhe entendia, mas não entendia verdadeiramente o que era estar sobrecarregado, pois durante toda sua vida, nunca precisou carregar fardos tão grandes. Suas maiores responsabilidades eram apenas estudar, e cuidar do primo eventualmente quando sua tia saia para algum jantar romântico com o tio.

Mesmo não entendendo, Mark sabia o significado de empatia, então não foi difícil deixar para lá e apenas dizer que estava tudo bem.

Logo acompanhou Bambam e os dois entraram em casa. Supôs que Fred já estava dormindo, pois os dois estavam ali sozinhos.

Bambam o ofereceu comida, e só então Mark percebeu que não havia comido nada desde manhã quando estavam na hamburgueria. Enquanto comia, observava Bambam e ele parecia adorável demais até enquanto varria a casa. Esses tipos de pensamentos eram estranhos demais, mas Mark não conseguia deixar de tê-los.

— Amanhã você vai embora. — Bambam foi direto, e o Tuan teve um susto. Se entalou com um copo d'água. — Calma lá, não vou te expulsar de novo. Amanhã de manhã o portal vai se abrir de novo, e você vai poder ir embora.

Só ao mencionar o bendito portal que o Tuan voltou a ter a cabeça no lugar. Por causa de todo drama com Bambam, havia esquecido que ainda existia um grande problema a ser resolvido.

— Já? Mas não encontramos nenhum bruxo.

Uma gargalhada espalhafatosa de Bambam cortou momentaneamente a tensão no ar.

— Eu vou dizer qual é o portal certo.

— Tá louco? E se você errar e eu cair em um universo diferente do meu?

— Isso não tem chance de acontecer, porque bem…. como Jinyoung falou, bruxos são capazes de diferenciar bem um dos outros.

Mark arregalou os olhos quando conseguiu juntar as peças.

— VOCÊ É UM BRUXO PURO? — Havia sido mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, porque a essa altura a resposta já parecia bem óbvia. Ainda assim, Bambam confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo de maneira engraçada. — Por que não me disse isso antes?

— Porque você não perguntou, ué.

— Você podia me tirar daqui esse tempo todo e não fez nada?

— Na verdade, eu não posso te tirar daqui. Bruxos conseguem sair de outras maneiras além do portal, mas apenas nós, não é possível fazer alguém sair daqui ou sair daqui junto com outra pessoa.

Após essa explicação, Mark se sentiu eufórico como nunca. Só conseguia pensar em quão irado era ver um bruxo de perto e melhor, teve certeza que havia um saída e que finalmente ele poderia voltar para seu universo, de onde nunca devia ter saído.

Quando se sentia agitado demais, Mark costumava perder a vergonha na cara, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Encheu Bambam das mais diversas perguntas, desde as mais legais até às mais estúpidas. Assim, rapidamente sentiu-se confortável na presença do anfitrião, e tudo parecia tranquilo.

Sabia que estava tarde e deveria dormir, mas tanto Mark quanto Bambam não pareciam se importar com isso. Engataram conversas com temas diferentes, e assim, Mark pôde saber que Bambam era apaixonado por música, inclusive, era um fã fervoroso de Bon Jovi. Ele também surpreendentemente tinha alguns quadrinhos e mangás consigo, e por isso, acabou contando-lhe que era viciado em absolutamente tudo da cultura japonesa. Ainda assim, gostava de super-heróis, e Mark se decepcionou um pouco ao saber que Bambam gostava mais da DC do que da Marvel, mas ele resolveu perdoar a sua falta de bom gosto.

Também contou um pouco sobre si mesmo. Logo Mark percebeu que surpreendentemente, havia muito o que se falar. Falava sobre Milo, seu cachorrinho, sobre seus amigos emos da escola, sobre sua família que definitivamente não era perfeita, mas que era boa no que precisava ser. Contou sobre sua estranha coleção de tênis e Bambam chamou-o de burguês, e apesar de saber que ele com toda certeza não era um burguês, isso serviu como motivo para que ele o atacasse com um travesseiro, fazendo com que Bambam revidasse e os dois ficassem nessa bagunça de almofadadas por um tempo.

E assim, não viram o tempo passar, até que os galos passaram a cantar e eles souberam que já estava amanhecendo.

Mark devia se sentir feliz por estar chegando a hora de ir embora, mas na hora só conseguiu se sentir frustrado pela chegado de um novo dia ter atrapalhado a sua diversão com Bambam. Sabia que precisava pelo menos cochilar até a hora de ir, mas não se sentia nem um pouco com sono.

Em contraste ao seu agitamento, constatou que Bambam estava bastante cansado. Foram bocejos exagerados um atrás do outro que o fez se render finalmente, pedindo a Mark que o acordasse quando o pai fosse embora, pois essa seria a hora de partir. O estadunidense fez segundo o pedido, e quando Bambam finalmente se rendeu ao sono, Mark não conseguiu tirar os olhos do rosto dele.

Ele era bonito e fofo, e já havia chegado a essa conclusão há um tempo, provavelmente desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez. Ainda assim, agora que o conhecia melhor, ele parecia ainda mais atraente.

Talvez fosse por causa do cabelo, ou então por causa da boca que era grande e consideravelmente bonita. Ou talvez fosse o humor leve e a facilidade com o qual ele corava sempre que Mark chegava perto demais. Ele simplesmente parecia perfeito, e apesar de o Tuan saber que não havia pessoas assim, Bambam parecia uma exceção.

Quando Fred saiu do que deveria ser seu quarto, percebeu o olhar de Mark sobre o filho, e sorriu. Apesar de envergonhado, o humano retribuiu com um sorriso tímido e assim, se despediram. No fundo, Mark sabia que não o veria mais, e nem muito menos Bambam e esse certeza não lhe trazia bons sentimentos.

De qualquer forma, não era hora para se lamentar mais, pois deveria acordar o garoto adormecido. Era hora de partir.

Cutucou Bambam e ele foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, se adaptando a claridade da casa.

— O que foi? — Perguntou baixinho. Ainda não estava cem por cento desperto, então não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

— Seu pai já foi.

Essa frase serviu para que Bambam lembrasse onde estava e o que tinha que fazer. Se levantou em um sobressalto e desapareceu pelo quarto, onde Mark não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo. No final, só lhe restava esperar.

Não demorou muito para que Bambam aparecesse em sua frente bem mais apresentável, dava para perceber que ele havia tomado banho. Somente neste momento se deu conta de que estava ali por pelo menos dois dias sem sequer lavar os pés, sua mãe com certeza não ficaria satisfeita com essa informação.

— Vamos?

Mark apenas assentiu, mas estava se sentindo muito nervoso, as unhas voltando a ser roídas e a leve tremedeira nas pernas era prova o suficiente disso. Porém, se Bambam notou algo, escolheu não dizer nada, e sinceramente, estava satisfeito por isso. Não achava que seria capaz de externar seus sentimentos, afinal, nem na sua cabeça eles faziam sentido.

De uma forma muito estranha, não ansiava tanto assim pela sua casa. Sabia que precisava ir e queria muito falar com a mãe e dizer que estava tudo bem, porque era aniversário dela e ela devia estar preocupada pelo seu sumiço.

A conclusão de que não queria ficar ali, mas que na verdade apenas queria passar mais tempo ao do lado de Bambam, não lhe ajudou a se acalmar.

— Chegamos. — Haviam feito uma caminhada não tão longa quanto o dia anterior, e Mark praguejou por isso, porque só queria que o tempo não passasse. Era confuso demais. — Provavelmente daqui a alguns minutos, o portal vai surgir e você vai poder entrar.

Olhando ao redor, o lugar parecia bem estranho.

Era no meio do nada, mas não como a casa de Bambam. Não havia casa nenhum por perto, só havia alguns buracos espalhados pelo chão, e Mark concluiu que os portais se abriram ali dentro.

— Você sabe que não precisa ficar nervoso, certo? — Bambam interferiu, Mark se sentiu grato por o silêncio não ter tomado conta do lugar, ou ficaria muito constrangido. — Eu sei o que vou fazer.

— Eu sei… só me sinto estranho.

Apesar de não ter sido direto, o bruxo pareceu conseguir ler nas entrelinhas. Em contraste ao nervosismo de Mark, Bambam estava sorrindo e isso fez com que o humano se sentisse mal, porque isso só podia significar que ele estava feliz por finalmente estar conseguindo se livrar de si.

Ficou chateado por esse pensamento.

— Você acredita em magia, Mark? Acredita em destino? — Mais uma vez, aquelas frases o perseguiam.

— Sinceramente? Não sei se acredito em destino, mas depois do que eu vi aqui, não tem como não acreditar em magia.

Bambam sorriu com a sinceridade e estranhamente pegou a mão de Mark e juntou a sua. O Tuan entendia que deveria ficar nervoso com a aproximação, mas no momento, se sentiu instantaneamente relaxado.

— Vou fazer você acreditar, então.

Um abraço se seguiu. A situação parecia estranha demais para estar acontecendo, porque mesmo que tivessem passado a noite se conhecendo melhor, não eram próximos a esse ponto. Ainda assim, Mark não hesitou em retribuir a ação.

Apesar de mais esguio, o bruxo era alguns centímetros mais alto que Mark e o estadunidense não conseguiu conter o impulso de afundar a cabeça no pescoço no outro. Naquele momento, não importava o fato de que ele não havia tomado banho e devia estar fedendo, e Bambam não pareceu se importar também, então estava tudo bem.

Aos poucos, foram se desvencilhando, mas Mark não se afastou. A distância entre os dois era minúscula, mas nenhum podia se importar menos.

— Espere por mim. — Foi as últimas palavras que Mark ouviu.

Depois disso, Bambam lhe empurrou sem que ele estivesse esperando e Mark foi caindo.

A última coisa que viu foi o escuro.

[...]

O barulho de passos foi despertando Mark aos poucos. Apesar de saber que deveria abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo, estava cansado demais para conseguir realizar tal ato. Por isso, já estava desistindo e voltando a dormir quando subitamente ouviu alguém se aproximando de si e o cutucando.

— Acorda, pirralho.

Era a voz de seu irmão.

Abriu os olhos assustados, e pôde constatar que realmente, não se tratava de uma alucinação. Seu irmão realmente estava ali em sua frente, e isso o deixou inteiramente confuso.

— O que tá fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, ainda sem ter noção do que estava acontecendo.

— Só porque eu já saí de casa, não quer dizer que essa casa não seja mais minha. Posso vir quando quiser, mané. — Deu um peteleco na testa de Mark, que gemeu pela dor. — Agora levanta, vamos levar café da manhã surpresa para a mamãe.

— Por que?

— Você esqueceu que hoje é o aniversário dela? E ela ainda diz que você é o único que ainda dá atenção a ela!

Mark arregalou os olhos. Não fazia sentido que fosse aniversário da mãe, pois se não estivesse terrivelmente enganado, havia passado esse tempo todo no outro lado.

Ainda assim, se levantou e acompanhou o irmão. Todos seus irmãos estavam ali, e nenhum se virou para perguntar onde ele estava aquele tempo todo, o tratou como todos os outros dias.

Entraram no quarto da mãe, que ainda estava dormindo e cantaram parabéns de maneira espalhafatosa, logo a acordando. Em dias normais, a mulher os daria uma bronca, já que detestava barulho em casa, mas era um dia especial, então ela sorriu e Mark notou que ela segurava as lágrimas.

Mark gostaria de dizer que aproveitou a manhã e se sentiu contente ao lado de sua progenitora, mas estava sem ação e com a cabeça longe dali.

— Obrigado por ter ficado em casa, filho. — A sua mãe disse, assim que o quarto foi esvaziando. — Estava preocupada sobre você sair tarde, mas ainda bem que está aqui.

— Como assim?

— Você não foi para a festa ontem e isso me deixou mais tranquila. Se bem que acho que você apenas pegou no sono, e por isso, não foi. Ainda assim, me sinto satisfeita.

Assustado, Mark se olhou no espelho do guarda-roupa ali perto, e sentiu um grito querer sair da sua boca, portanto, se esforçou demasiadamente para conseguir se controlar. Enquanto isso, era observado pela mãe com um olhar confuso, mas o Tuan tinha certeza que ela não estava tão confusa quanto ele próprio estava.

— Algum problema?

Mark conseguia pensar em diversos problemas, e o principal era que ele ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior no corpo, como uma constatação de que tudo aquilo realmente havia acontecido, ou ao menos, esperava que sim. Porém, o lado consciente da sua mente entendia que ele não deveria externar suas aflições. Mesmo que a mãe o apoiasse, era loucura demais dizer que havia caído em um universo em que existem mortos-vivos e bruxos.

Sendo assim, apenas acenou negativamente e se despediu da mulher.

— Não pense que só por causa disso, vou lhe deixar faltar aula. Pode ir se arrumando, mocinho!

Mark realmente foi se arrumar, mas passou a fazer tudo de maneira muito automática. No final das contas, acabou dando mais uma alegria não proposital a mãe, pois naquele dia não se vestiu da maneira estranha que sempre se vestia. Não tinha ânimo para fazer uma maquiagem elaborada, ou pensar que camisa combinava com sua gargantilha.

No caminho da escola, Mark pedalava preguiçosamente enquanto sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor. Era inevitável questionar a sua sanidade e consequentemente, a veracidade de cada coisa que se lembrava. Poderia estar sonhando? Então por que conseguia sentir cada emoção? Por que todos sentimentos, paisagens e os toques que recebeu ainda estavam tão vívidas em sua memória?

Concluiu que estava a cada minuto mais perto de enlouquecer de vez.

Quando chegou na escola, a primeira coisa que viu foi Jackson, e apesar de ter sinalizado para que ele o esperasse, foi terrivelmente ignorado.

Entrou às pressas atrás do amigo, que mesmo ouvindo Mark continuamente chamando seu nome, sequer olhou para trás.

— Tá surdo? — Já estavam em frente ao armário, e o Wang estava de costas para ele enquanto separava seus materiais.

— Pra você, estou surdo e mudo a partir de agora. — O olhou raivoso. — Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você não foi para o cemitério, você furou com todo mundo.

Somente neste momento se deu conta que Jackson estava chateado pelo fato dele supostamente não ter aparecido para passar a noite com ele. Se Mark já estava se sentindo um lixo, agora só piorava tudo, porque sabia que Jackson precisava dele ali para se sentir mais seguro.

— Não foi de propósito.

— Como não? Você me ligou, disse que estava indo, mas não estava lá. Eu fiquei preocupado, sabia? Você é ridículo. — Fechou o armário em um estrondo, atraindo olhares assustados dos outros alunos que estavam por perto. Se pôs a andar e Mark o acompanhou. — Dá pra parar de me seguir?

— Não é assim, Jack, eu juro! Eu poderia te explicar, mas é louco demais até para você acreditar.

— Eu acredito em literalmente qualquer coisa.

Bem, ele estava certo. Até às mais doidas das teorias, Jackson as apoiava de maneira sagaz. Se bem que Mark agora não tinha mais certeza se as teorias eram tão loucas assim, pois teve a confirmação, ou ao menos, acha que teve, que Michael Jackson estava vivo. Guardou essa informação para usar a seu favor.

— Até se envolver portais para outro mundo e bruxos?

Jackson o olhou como se ele tivesse uma melancia em cima da cabeça.

— Tá fumando com os Zé droguinhas do segundo ano?

— Não, eu odeio toda fumaça que não seja de churrasco e você sabe disso! — Jackson estava com a cara emburrada, e Mark achava demasiadamente fofo, mas não era hora para apertar suas bochechas. Por isso, o chamou para um lugar mais afastado, pois não queria contar toda a loucura que aconteceu no meio do corredor, onde qualquer um poderia ouvir e espalhar a fofoca de que Mark Tuan era completamente louco.

Foram até o banheiro masculino. Era um banheiro antigo que não estava mais em uso, porque já havia sido construído um novinho próximo do corredor das salas, e apesar do cheiro irritante e o mofo que fazia Mark ter vontade de espirrar, parecia o lugar mais adequado para que pudesse compartilhar sua experiência com o amigo. Jackson ouviu tudo atentamente, e Mark torceu para que ele acreditasse, porque a única pessoa no mundo que compraria essa história era ele, e caso nem isso acontecesse, o Tuan estava completamente perdido. No final das contas, conseguiu usar bem seu trunfo.

— EU SABIA QUE ELE ESTAVA VIVO! — Gritou animado, e Mark precisou se conter para não rir da animação dele, porque no momento, só serviria para o fazer duvidar de sua história. — Vocês o tempo todo me colocando para baixo e me pintando de doido por causa disso, mas eu estava certo! Quer dizer, você não tá dizendo isso só pra me fazer cair na sua, né?

— Você acha que eu contaria, se não fosse verdade?

Felizmente, aquilo foi suficiente para fazer Jackson acreditar nele. Já feito as pazes, os amigos se encaminharam até a sala.

Era aula de geografia e Mark costumava se dar bem nas provas sem estudar, portanto, chamou Jackson para sentar no fundo com ele. Apesar de normalmente o Wang negar para prestar atenção, sabia que ele estava curioso e empolgado demais com a história, então daquela vez, ele realmente se juntou ao amigo.

— Sabe, sua história, realmente foi maneira e valeu a pena. Mas sabe… meio que fez com que a gente fosse suspenso por tempo indeterminado do grupo — o Wang informou a Mark. — Youngjae tentou fazer com que a gente fosse perdoado, mas dessa vez nem ele foi capaz de interferir na decisão do Jaebeom, ele ficou bolado.

— Nós dois? Não só eu?

— Mark, eu não passei a noite no cemitério, tá doido? Contigo eu já tava morrendo de medo, que dirá sozinho. Fui embora antes de passar sequer meia hora lá.

É, Mark concluiu que os dois estavam terrivelmente fodidos. Não conseguia sequer ficar com raiva de Jaebeom, pois não era como ele estivesse errado. Jackson e ele tinham um compromisso e não fizeram conforme o planejado.

Ainda assim, ficou triste pelo rumo que tudo levou.

— Por tempo indeterminado?

— O Jaebeom disse que seria até quando ele pudesse olhar na nossa cara sem ter vontade de nos cortar com uma faca de cortar pão. Você sabe que ele é bem rancoroso….

— Puta que pariu. — foi a única coisa que disse, porque não se havia muito a dizer. Não tinha culpa do que havia acontecido, mas no fundo, achava que merecia.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, todos os alunos passaram a fazer silêncio. Jackson e Mark, porém, passaram a sussurrar ainda sobre a pauta do Halloween louco de Mark. Suas atenções porém, foram atraídas para o professor quando avistaram alguém entrar na sala e o velho homem chamar atenção de toda os alunos.

— Temos um aluno transferido! Não vou pedir para gritar um "seja bem-vindo" porque vocês já estão grandinhos demais para isso, mas peço para que o trate bem. Esse é o Kunpimook, ele é tailandês e está se juntando a nós!

Apesar do professor dizer não ser necessário, apenas de brincadeira todos os alunos gritaram "Seja bem-vindo" como se estivessem no primário. Todos, menos Mark.

— É ele! — Falou em choque.

— O que tem ele?

— É ele! O Bambam!

— O cara bruxo que você tava gamadão? – Apesar do estado de choque, encontrou forças para dar uma tapa no braço de Jackson.

Automaticamente, o chinês gritou em reclamação e por isso, todos na sala viraram o olhar para os dois, inclusive, o tal Kunpimook.

Mark sorriu envergonhado e precisou ouvir um sermão do professor, mas não se importou nem um pouco com isso. Ele tinha preocupações maiores no momento.

O restante das aulas passaram como um trem e a cabeça de Mark estava pesada de tantos pensamentos. Nada fazia sentido, nada.

Quando as aulas acabaram, pensou em se esgueirar até Bambam e questionar que diabos estava acontecendo. Perguntar por que ele estava ali, se realmente tudo aquilo aconteceu ou ele estava apenas maluco. Porém, tão rápido quanto chegou, o bruxo se foi, e quando Mark olhou em direção a carteira que ele estava, ele já havia partido.

Ficou incubado com o que estava acontecendo, e até Jackson não aguentou e se despediu dele sem o esperar para saírem juntos da escola. Enquanto se caminhava até o armário para pegar suas coisas, mil possibilidades se passavam pela sua cabeça. Todas eram completamente insanas.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios, quando ao abrir o armário e guardar suas poucas coisas, notou um papel colado na porta. Sentiu um frio na barriga, mesmo sabendo que podia não ser nada demais. De certa forma, sabia inconscientemente do que se tratava.

Foi abrindo aos poucos e mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido, olhou ao redor para ver se havia alguém lhe observando. Estava sozinho.

Era apenas um papel, que já estava um pouco amassado. Apesar de por fora parecer feito de todo jeito, ao abrir notou algumas figurinhas e pequenos desenhos pintados ali, como se quem escreveu quisesse deixar mais apresentável. Funcionou, porque bem, apesar deste não ser o foco de Mark, assim soube pelo menos que não se tratava de alguma coisa qualquer.

Mark respirou fundo antes de ler o que estava escrito.

"Sabe, Mark, você definitivamente deveria aprender a disfarçar melhor.Eu sei que nesse momento, existem milhares de questionamentos na sua cabeça, e não tiro a razão disso, porque bem, para meros mortais como você, é difícil assimilar cada coisa. Claro, sem querer ofender, mas já ofendendo, a maioria das pessoas daqui são bem burras.

Enfim, espero que você consiga entender ao menos que tudo foi real e que eu estou aqui agora.

Isso me faz querer te perguntar mais uma vez: Você acredita em destino? Por que bem, a magia você já pode ver acontecendo bem agora.

Eu disse para você esperar por mim, não foi? Espero que você tenha feito o que eu pedi, fui bonzinho demais por não demorar tanto.

De toda forma, perdão por te fazer parecer maluco hoje mais cedo. Me procure e poderei te contar mais sobre tudo.

P.S: Apenas você, porque seu amigo maluco meio que me assustou quando me encontrou no corredor e ficou me perseguindo perguntando se eu sabia se a Avril Lavigne realmente havia sido substituída e se o Justin Bieber era um reptiliano de verdade.

Atenciosamente, Kunpimook  
ou melhor, **Bambam**."

**Author's Note:**

> tt: dkfleurs  
> spirit: jinnielights


End file.
